It's a Date!
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Along with Momoshiro, what if Ryoma was also pulled into a date by Tachibana An? Ryoma is about to have an interesting day. RyomaxOC


**Happy Valentine's Day!**

****I was able to get this story out on time, phew!

**Summary:** Remember the "It's a Date" Episode in the anime? This is my version for it. This time, Ryoma gets some lovin'!

**Pairings:** RyomaxOC, Implied MomoshiroxAn

**Claimer:** I own Ibu Ayuka.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Date!<strong>

_RyomaxOC_

* * *

><p>"You're late!" An called, catching sight of Momoshiro dragging a reluctant Ryoma.<p>

He waved back somewhat nervously, "Osu!" He finally reached her, raising Ryoma's arm hostage, "Sorry, sorry. This guy was too slow."

Ryoma gritted his teeth, yanking his arm back to safety, "Then, why did you do that?"

"Hello, Echizen-kun," An greeted politely, ignoring the boys' quarrel.

"Hello." He responded before turning around, "Well, my house is that way…"

"Wait!" Momoshiro exclaimed, grabbing the shorter boy's arm again, stopping him from leaving.

Ryoma turned angrily to his senpai, attempting desperately to escape, but the taller boy was much stronger.

Still holding onto Ryoma, Momoshiro turned to An anxiously, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

An grinned innocently, "I was thinking of going on a date with you today, Momoshiro-kun!"

"DATE?" Momoshiro shouted in surprised.

Ryoma shook his head, his arm having been freed. "See?"

"You want to come, too, Echizen-kun?" An asked cheerily.

"What? You got invited, too?" Momoshiro asked in confusion. Were dates done differently nowadays?

"Why?" Ryoma exasperated, another sweatdrop forming on his head. This just wasn't his day.

An whipped out her phone, her cheery smile to showing. "I wasn't expecting you to come, too, Echizen-kun, but we can go on a double date!"

"A double date?" Momoshiro and Ryoma cried in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>Rumble. Rumble.<em>

"Hungry."

The dark blue haired girl got up from the couch and proceeded to the kitchen. Her cerulean eyes searched the fridge, spotting certain ingredients. "Maybe I should make an egg sandwich… with nii-san away, he probably won't be home till dinner."

An upbeat tune started playing.

The girl raised an eyebrow as she pulled a phone out of her pocket and pressed the receiver to her ear. "Moishi moishi?"

"_Ayu-nyan! Are you busy?"_

"An-chan?" The girl recognized her best friend's voice – she was the only one that called her by that nickname. "I was going to make myself a sandwich. Why?"

"_Let's go on a date!"_

"Eh? Date? But, I'm hungry."

"_Then, just bring it! Meet us at the street tennis courts, ok?"_

"We're playing tennis?" Ayuka cast her eyes over toward her tennis bag lying on the floor. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

She flipped her phone off and pocked it once again. She put a finger to her lips in wonder, "Didn't nii-san say he was going to the street tennis courts…?" Ayuka shrugged at the thought and resumed her search for food.

Her cerulean eyes glanced at all the ingredients in the kitchen, and then spotting a few lunch boxes on the counter.

_Rumble, rumble._

"Mmm… Maybe I should make some Bento lunches…"

* * *

><p>"Ah! I'm late!" Ayuka cried, speeding on her bike to the street tennis courts, two boxed bento lunches in her bike basket. Though making bentos are second-nature to her, she had taken her time when decorating the food and wrapping the boxes fashionably in furoshiki. When the staircase to her destination was in sights, she found four boys standing near it, as if contemplating to go up or not.<p>

She could hear bits of their conversation as she neared.

"Oi!" The taller boy with a buzz cut hairdo alarmed the other three of his presence, concern written all over his face. "What do you mean Echizen and Momo are going to melee with a date on the line?"

Ayuka raised her eyebrow at the notion, reaching the bike racks. _Echizen? Momo? Date?_

"No! Violence is bad!" Oishi cried, "But more importantly, the loser will be scarred emotionally."

All three boys – including the girl unintentionally eavesdropping as she hurried to grab her tennis bag and bento lunches – stared at Oishi in astonishment.

"No wonder he's the mother of Seigaku," Inui began, observing Oishi continuing to rant about his motherly concerns, "his worries are different than ours."

"What? Is he right? Melee?" Kawamura asked, confused.

Eiji, becoming irritable at how much has been misunderstood, turned to Inui scoldingly, "Inui!"

At that moment, Inui noticed another presence near them, staring at them amusingly. Soon, the other three followed his gaze to see what or who was staring at her. Along with her hair in a side ponytail over a white visor, they noticed her as a tennis player considering her black and white tennis dress and the somewhat large tennis bag slung over her shoulder.

Ayuka stiffened under their gazes, her cheeks instantly flushing, as she bowed. "Ah! Sorry! Didn't mean to eavesdrop." She gripped her tennis bag strap and began running up the staircase, "I would introduce myself properly, but I'm late for my date!"

The four watched her go hurriedly up the stairs before a thought hit them.

"Date?" Eiji cried.

"Is it a double date?" Oishi questioned, rubbing his chin. "If it's a double date, then that means there's no reason for a melee duel."

"I want to see!"

* * *

><p>Kamio gritted his teeth, turning to Momoshiro angrily, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Me? Well, I'm-"

"It's a date!" An exclaimed merrily.

"Eh!" Momoshiro and Kamio shouted.

The Seigaku male turned to An wearily, "Hey, that's not true…"

"What?" An drawled, looking pointedly at him, "If a girl says it's a date, just listen to her."

"No way!" Kamio cried, catching their attention, "An-chan, anyone but him!"

"Wait! What do you mean anyone but me? Are you picking a fight!"

And off the two boys went into another one of their arguments, leaving An to shake her head but inwardly enjoy the attention. Ryoma stood off to the side, wondering why he was there and why he had agreed to coming in the first place.

He was about to turn to head off in the other direction when a body suddenly collided into.

"Ahh!"

"Oompf!"

An turned to the commotion, her eyes becoming wide, "Eh?"

"Huh?" Kamio and Momoshiro, as well as the other boys, faced the direction of Ryoma to find him in a very compromising position.

Ryoma had propped himself up on the ground with his elbows, about to kill whoever had knocked him over. With his white fila cap having fallen off, Ryoma opened his eyes to find shocked azure eyes staring back at him. He could definitely tell it was a girl by her facial features and her long side ponytail that hung on one side of her face. It seemed she had barely stopped herself from fully falling on top of him because she was using her hands to prop herself over him, her legs on either side of him, creating an awkward position. Their tennis bags had fallen off their owners due to the impact.

Too close.

She was too close to him.

Like breathing in his air, too close.

And why did her hair color seem familiar?

"Ah, sorry!" The girl exclaimed, quickly rolling off him. Good thing tennis dresses have shorts under them. "Are you okay?"

Ryoma grunted, glad to be breathing in his own air. "I'm fine."

"Mm? What's Ayuka-chan doing here?" Kamio asked.

"Ayu-nyan!" An called, waving to the girl.

"Eh?" Momoshiro questioned, "Is this the girl you called earlier?"

Ayuka dusted herself off and got up, offering a hand to the fallen boy white giving his hat back. "Here, let me help you."

Staring up at her, he was able to recognize her features. Same navy blue hair, deep azure eyes, sharp facial features… she was wearing tennis wristbands on each of her wrists as well as a fitting tennis dress.

"...Thanks." Somewhat reluctantly, because he had gotten a habit of being annoyed with freshman girls back from his school, he accepted her offer and allowed her to help him up, taking his hat in the process.

"Imouto."

Ayuka turned at the voice, and she pointed at the year older boy, "Ah! Nii-san! You _were_ here!"

Ibu Shinji approached the girl with an indifferent expression, his voice filled with the usual melancholy. "What are you doing here?"

"Nii-san?" Momoshiro shouted in surprise, glancing back and forth between Ayuka and Shinji.

Indeed, they both shared the same hair and eye color, though the difference in height was immediately noticed. She only stood an inch shorter than Ryoma.

Ayuka pointed over to her best friend, "An-chan called me out on a date. She said meet at the street tennis courts so I brought my tennis racket."

"Date?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't An-chan on a date with him?"

"Huh?" Ayuka turned in the direction of An to see Momoshiro standing next to her best friend, staring confusingly back at her. "Eh, An-chan, I thought you were on a date with me."

An merely made a peace sign at her, laughing, "Double date!"

"Double date?" All the boys questioned.

Ayuka blinked blankly. "With who?"

Grinning like a chesire cat, she pointed to Ryoma. "Echizen-kun, of course!"

"Eh? Who's your date then?"

"Momoshiro-kun!"

"Mm…" Ayuka turned to Ryoma, circling around the tennis player in speculation.

Momoshiro leaned down to An's level, "Since when did he have a sister? I've never seen her before."

"She's a first year at our school. She's been in America throughout the first term and just recently came back." An explained. "She's better than me at tennis, but she's stuck with the rest of the freshman tennis girls in our school. But, her determination to be the best on the team makes her strive forward. That's why we're best friends."

Ayuka tilted her head at Ryoma, who had been observing her the entire time with a sweatdrop forming at the back of his head.

"So…" She started, raising a hand to her chin in thought, "we're going on a date?"

"I didn't agree to it," Ryoma stated immediately.

"Imouto," Shinji called again, "I don't approve. You can't date yet."

"Eh? Why not?" Ayuka whined, placing her hands on her hips. "If it was with An-chan, you'd be okay with it."

"That's different," he replied stoically.

"How?" She continued to whine until her eyes spotted something on the floor. Her eyes got wide with disbelief, "Ah! My bento lunch!" She dived for the wrapped box, quickly unwrapping it to inspect if any contents fell out.

"Eh, you made bento lunches?" An asked excitedly, walking over to her friend.

"Yeah… I made two for us to eat, but I guess we can share it with our dates…" Ayuka suggested, making sure the bentos were still tightly closed.

Shinji pursed his lips. "I said 'no' to the date."

The girl merely stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Ryoma stared at Ayuka in disbelief. This girl was weird. His hazel eyes trailed over her outfit to her tennis bag on the floor. "You play tennis?"

Ayuka glanced to the bag he was staring at and nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Since I was young, but I don't match my brother yet."

"Eh," Ryoma pondered, putting his hands behind his head, "then you're not that good, huh? Your hair's too long for tennis anyway."

Ayuka's cheeks flushed, "I'm better than you think!"

"Mada mada dane," he retorted arrogantly, sending the girl a smirk. This girl suddenly became interesting.

"Let's have a match!" Ayuka challenged, pointing at him heatedly.

Ayuka was one to never take condescending attitudes down easily. She often got into fights with her brother because he'd always look down at her – but, she could never tell if he was teasing or being serious. Nevertheless, she always threw back at him and accepted the challenge.

An frowned, "But Ayu-nyan, we're on a double date!"

"No date." Shinji automatically said.

Ayuka turned to An with a wink, tipping her visor, "Date while playing tennis, right?"

"No date," Shinji repeated.

"You sure are protective of her today," Kamio commented quietly.

"I'm not."

Kamio sweatdropped, "Of course not."

'_It's only around her that he shows another side…'_

Ayuka pumped her fist into the air, "Let's go-" She stopped mid-speech when she realized something. She sheepishly turned to her self-claimed opponent and asked quietly, "What's your name again?"

Everyone performed an anime fall.

"He's Echizen Ryoma. You were going to challenge him without even realizing his name?" Kamio exasperated, looking positively irritated at both girls' behaviors of the day.

Ayuka merely stuck her tongue out, rubbing the back of her head. After hearing his name the second time, it finally clicked in her mind who she was playing. "Ah, you're the one who beat my brother miraculously. Well, let's see how I'll do against you."

The bluenette retrieved her tennis bag – after stuffing the bento boxes in there – and walked over to the nearest tennis court.

Ryoma tilted his head back and forth, wondering what to do. When he realized she was serious, he shrugged his shoulders and took his bag, heading to the court as well.

"Hey," Momoshiro started in slight concern, "is that really a good idea? If that guy," _–points over to Shinji–_ "can beat his little sister, and Ryoma beat him, then she has no chance in beating him."

"That's not the point of her challenge," An explained, inwardly laughing in amusement at her best friend. "She just wants to prove that she is a player."

"Mm… but if she's going up against Echizen… he'll never see her as an equal."

An laughed aloud, watching her friend get pumped up. _'Then, I think she found a person who can help her strive to the impossible.'_

"Nii-san! Be our umpire!"

"No."

"Onii-san!"

"…_Fine_."

* * *

><p>As Ryoma easily returned the ball back to her, skillfully hitting at her weak spots and catching her off guard, he noticed the smile, the grunts, the passion etched onto the girl's features every time she managed to reach one of his returns.<p>

Her hair wisped around her form gracefully, and her legs danced across the court in such a way that he's never seen any woman do, let alone any tennis girl. Her strokes were fluid – albeit, clumsy, though those were the times when he caught her off guard with a quick top spin or slice.

"Game to Echizen 1-0. Change court."

But, her best move was her serves. Though not much a feat for him, her form and grace and the sweat she poured into each serve made the ball heavier than he expected from the female. It was a simple slice serve, but when she had first performed it, it threw _him_ off guard. It had an incredible side spin to it, a skill that should be beyond her playing style, that he would have to veer far off the side. She'd quickly already be at the net and finish it off in the opposite corner.

That was clearly her best move.

And her only best move.

But, she was quick on her toes, able to retrieve most of his returns and hit it back with the same force.

He had never before played with a girl of this skill. Sure, in America, there were the female pros, but this was different.

This was a girl with mediocre skills, yet she was entirely passionate about the sport – he could see it in the smiles and grins every time she made an ace (he'd give her a few freebies every now and then). That was something he could respect. But not aloud.

She was consistent.

She was tough.

She was clumsy.

She was zealous.

She was weird, but a good kind of weird.

She wasn't just some girl.

So, even when the match was finished, she didn't whine or curse or shout. But, she accepted it.

"Game and match to Echizen 6-1. As expected."

Momoshiro and An clapped together. "Hey, she's pretty good; she got a game off him."

Both Ayuka and Ryoma approached the net, her racket on her shoulder and his hanging loosely in his hand. She offered her hand and grinned at him.

"I lost. But, good game, ne?"

Ryoma stared at her hand before raising his gaze to hers. The passion remained in her eyes, and he saw it right away: she wasn't proving to him that she could beat him, but she had proven that she could play well.

With one eye closed, Ryoma turned his head and smirked, ignoring her hand, "Mada mada dane."

An anime vein appeared on Ayuka's head, and she smacked the boy's head lightly with the strings of her racket.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his head.

"Don't get cocky," she gritted through her teeth.

Suddenly, a hand was being held out to her.

The girl's eyes turned to surprise when she found Ryoma offering his hand to her, a twitch of a smile at the corners of his lips.

"You're pretty good."

A wide toothy grin formed on her lips as she nodded happily, taking his hands in hers in a firm handshake. "You, too. I can see why my brother lost to you."

"Echizen."

Both Ayuka and Ryoma turned to Shinji, still in mid-handshake, to find him approaching the boy with his usual indifferent expression. "Are you done with my sister? You're using the grip tape, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let me touch it."

Ayuka felt a sweatdrop run along her temple, "That sounds weird."

"The adjacent court is too loud!" The person was referring to the loud argument occurring between Momoshiro and Kamio at the moment. "What are you guys arguing about-eh?"

"Eh?"

Everyone turned to find three of Rudolph's boys' tennis team heading toward them.

"Hey, it's Momoshiro, dane." One of them said.

The brunette spotted Ryoma instantly, "Echizen?"

Shinji turned to Ryoma, "Who are they?"

"That's Rudolph school, nii-san." Ayuka explained, appearing between Ryoma and Shinji.

Ryoma pointed to the brunette on the right, "A guy who lost to me." Then, he pointed to the guy who had called out to them, "That's the guy Fuji crushed." And lastly, he pointed to the last guy who said 'dane', "And that's the guy who got blown away by Momo-senpai."

"Use our names!" The guys shouted in aggravation.

Miyuki pointed accusingly toward Shinji, "Hey you! Didn't we meet at the tournament?"

Shinji looked to the sky, racking his mind for their faces, before saying, "Oh."

"Ne, that's Tachibana's sister, right?" Yuta asked, before turning to other female on the court. "Then, who's that?"

Ayuka grinned, giving a sign of peace, "My name's Ibu Ayuka; this guy's sister."

"Sister?" The three asked in surprise.

"Ah, she's kinda cute," Yanagisawa announced.

"Thank you," she replied with a grin, tipping her visor, "but I'm on a date with Echizen."

"Eh? Echizen has a girlfriend? That's surprising," Yuta said, staring between Ayuka and Ryoma.

Ryoma shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend."

"But, you're on a date, right?"

"That's-"

"Of course!" Ayuka exclaimed excitedly, linking arms with the boy.

A sweatdropped formed on Ryoma's head, "Don't be so pushy."

"Ah, man, I'm so jealous!" Yanagisawa said with a teasing grin, putting his hands behind his back, "Even a first year like Echizen has a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ryoma retorted sharply, glancing back down at the girl who was linked to him. He realized that he wasn't really pulling away; hopefully no one noticed though.

"Yet, you're not pulling away," Yuta pointed out with a grin.

The corner of Ryoma's lips twitched in annoyance.

* * *

><p>An and Ayuka took their seats on a bench next to the court. Apparently the boys really wanted to play a match against each other and ended up drawing strings. It was Ayuka's date and her brother VS An's date and her bodyguard.<p>

"Ne, ne," Ayuka called to her friend, "are we really on a date with them?"

An smiled, "Of course!"

"Is that right?" The two girls to find the older Fuji joining their bench, sitting next to Ayuka. "Lucky for you girls to be out on a date with them, especially with Echizen."

Ayuka giggled lightly, "Think so? He seems a bit weird, but fun nonetheless."

"Is that why you introduced them as well as bring Momoshiro here?" He asked, turning to An.

The three of them watched as Kamio and Momoshiro began dominating the game, leaving Shinji and Ryoma in the dust.

"Momoshiro was acting strange just before the Kantou Regionals. He got better right after that. But, now he has to worry about Tezuka-san. I know Echizen-kun is worried, too."

Ayuka watched in awe as Momoshiro used one of his specialty smashes, knocking Ryoma's racket from his hands. She giggled at Ryoma when he angrily shouted up at him, "You oaf!"

"I was a little worried," An continued, "but Kamio-kun, Ibu-kun, and the Rudolph people were here so… I thought if I could bring Momoshiro-kun here, he could relax a bit. I hope I'm not bothering him."

The navy haired girl next to An nudged her in the arm, laughing at her friend, "Oh, An-chan, you always have the best intentions. I doubt he ever felt bothered when you called for him."

"I agree as well," Fuji concurred, smiling at the two best friends. "And, what about Echizen?"

"Hm?" An hummed, watching the match with a large smile.

"Why did you introduce him to Ayuka-chan?"

An's dark eyes glanced between the shorter boy and Ayuka, grinning toothily. "From what I heard from Momoshiro-kun, he's never thought about a girl. I think Ayu-nyan would be a change of pace for him."

"Ah, so that's what's going on here, eh?" Ayuka teased back at her friend. "Let's try that double date later then when they're done with their match."

Fuji leaned in with a smile, "If I may, I have a suggestion."

Back with the match, Miyuki announced, "Game to Kamio-Momoshiro pair. 5-2. Change court."

As the opponents switched courts, the Rudolph umpire taunted the smaller player, "What's wrong? One more game and you lose."

"I know," Ryoma said annoyed when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was both Ayuka and An laughing at whatever Fuji was saying.

Ayuka pushed the boy playfully, laughing into her hand, "Do you really expect us to do _that_?"

Slightly unnerved by her action, he watched as Fuji made another comment, making An laugh harder this time. He smirked slightly and called for Ayuka's brother, whispering to him his plan to turn the match around.

As Momoshiro prepared to serve, Shinji asked aloud, "So, who's An-chan's boyfriend?"

An turned at the mention of her name when she heard Ryoma reply, "It definitely has to be Momo-senpai."

An evil glare was suddenly thrown at Momoshiro by his partner, a growl emitting through his teeth.

A sweetdrop forming at the side of his head, Momoshiro tried to wave at him to return to the game before he hit his first of the game.

Ryoma easily returned it while saying, "He said it himself."

Kamio missed when he heard this.

"Love-15!"

"Hey, pull it together!" Momoshiro shouted.

Kamio quickly got up, rounding on the Seigaku second year, "Shut up!"

As if to tip the iceberg, Ryoma added in, "Deep inside, he's really happy when she called him."

"Phone call! Momoshiro, did you give her your number?" Kamio accused the boy, stomping toward him.

Ayuka laughed once Kamio and Momoshiro began fighting over An again. It was so cute.

But An wasn't the least bit amused anymore, sighing at the two. "Here they go again."

Fuji smiled in amusement, "It was a good psychological attack."

"I'll say," Ayuka commented, grinning in a new respect for the boy. "Go Echizen-kun! Hurry up and win so we can get back to our date!"

Ryoma turned at the girl's notion instantly, looking at her incredulously. He pulled his hat down, averting his gaze. It was his poor attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"I said no date," Shinji repeated, being ignored once more.

It didn't take long for the match to end in Ryoma and Shinji's favor. Soon enough, Kamio and Momoshiro were arguing once again and An had left to meet her brother.

Ryoma watched the pair fight, smirking in victory, until he felt someone hook arms with him. He looked to find Ayuka staring up at him with a grin. "Congratulations, Echizen-kun! Here," she brought out one of her bento lunches. "Since An-chan left, you can have this one."

He blinked at her in surprise, tentatively taking the bento wrapped in furoshiki cloth. "What's in it?"

"Anything you'd find in a bento lunch!" She said excitedly, tugging on his arm, "Come on, eat with me!"

"Ah-hey!" Ryoma yelped, being pulled by the arm to the bench.

Ayuka quickly took over, taking the bento lunch from him and unwrapping it for him. Ryoma continued to stare, the same sweatdrop still slowly rolling down the side of his face, as the girl looked eager to share her bento creation with him. When she finally pulled the furoshiki from the box and opened the lid, his eyes lighting up in delight to see his favorite Japanese foods in the bento.

"There's fried rice, umeboshi, tako-sausage and dried fish, though I think it's a little soggy after being in here for the past hour. Oh, and isn't this egg, cute?" Ayuka cried, raising up the decorated hard-boiled egg – it was in a shape of a fish. "Oh! And if you're still hungry, I made egg sandwiches in the other bento box."

Ryoma's eyes twinkled at all the Japanese food – his mother had made him American food this morning once again, much to his displeasure.

"Saa, which should you eat first…" Ayuka pondered aloud, retrieving a pair of chopsticks. Her eyes glanced at all the foods before settling on an adorable piece of tako-sausage. She raised it to his lips, smiling sweetly at him. "Ahh~!" She imitated, asking him to open his mouth.

Ryoma's mouth twitched slightly, and he shook his head. Now, she wanted to feed him? He raised his hand to take the chopsticks from her, "I can do it."

But, she dodged his hand, "No! The girl always feeds her date the first bite!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. Since when was that ever a rule?

"Saa!" She rounded on him with her toothy smile, "Ahh~!"

The smell of sausage fluttered to his nose, and he couldn't resist her or the sausage. Slowly, he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him the octopus looking sausage.

The Seigaku regulars took that moment to come out from their hiding place and observe the scene. Eiji was first to react, pointing directly at Ryoma and Ayuka.

"AH! O'chibi is on a date with that cute girl!"

The boys who had been previously preoccupied with each other's conversations, along with the Seigaku regulars that had arrived, turned to the couple to find that Ryoma's mouth was still around the tips of the chopsticks, having taken the tako-sausage into his mouth. Ayuka was still smiling enthusiastically.

The boy quickly ripped the sausage from the chopsticks and chewed it in a hurry, swallowing the meat with a large gulp. The blush was undeniable on his cheeks.

All the guys were all snickering at him.

"Echizen has a girlfriend!" The Seigaku regulars teased aloud.

Ryoma clenched his fist in embarrassment, gritting his teeth, but his cheeks still flustering wildly. When he was about to deny it, a head landed on his shoulder. He turned his gaze to find Ayuka laying her head on his shoulder, linking arms with him, whilst grinning at all the boys, offering them a peace sign in victory.

Fuji approached them, smiling his usual smile. "Ayuka-chan, you ended up following my suggestion."

"What suggestion?" Ryoma inquired, his cheeks still pink.

"Fuji-san is the one that gave me the idea to feed you," she answered instead, grinning innocently up at him.

His gaze locked with hers, and the pinkness in his cheeks intensified. He had never been this close with a girl before. It was weird.

She reached for the decorated egg and placed it in his hand, ushering him to eat it.

Maybe Ryoma could get used to it though.

This wasn't exactly how he wanted his day to pan out, but maybe today was his day.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Yes, I stole the idea of "Ayu-nyan" from "Azu-nyan" from K-On! Sue me.

Hope you enjoyed this story! Not much lovey dovey-ness, but its enough for Ryoma. Hehe.

Love you all! Have a great Valentine's day or Single Awareness day!


End file.
